KISS KISS
by blacknancho21
Summary: Milkshake, Spaghetti, Ice Cream, Strawberry. I'm a Newbie


**Author : Blacknancho a.k.a Kurnia Tri Ariani**

**Rating : M (buat jaga-jaga)**

**Pairing : C.A.P x Niel, Chunji x Niel, L. Joe x Niel, Ricky x Niel, Changjo x Niel**

**Title : KISS KISS NIEL [Edited]**

**Disclaimer : mereka memiliki dirinya sendiri, tapi kalo boleh saya meu ambil Niel-nya ==a**

**Warning : semi-Yaoi, Boy x Boy, Shounen-ai, gaje, abal, hasil karya amatiran, alur kecepetan, typos**

**Milk Shake**

Pagi itu Niel sedang menonton kartun kesukaannya sambil meminum milk shake kesukaannya.

"Hey, Niel-ah serius sekali nontonnya. Memangnya seru?" tanya Chunji yang baru saja datang bersama C.A.P dan ikut bergabung di sofa mengapit Niel ditengah mereka.

Tisak ada jawaban dari Niel. Ia masih fokus dengan kartunnya.

"Aish..kau ini" iseng, Chunji mengacak rambut Niel.

"Ya! Chunji hyung!" protes Niel. Namun, tetap saja matanya tidak beralih dari televisi.

"Anak ini benar-benar" Chunji hanya bisa menggeleng melihat kelakuan dongsaenya tersebut.

. . .

"Niel-ah, minumnya jangan berantakan! Lihat susunya belepotan di dagumu" C.A.P

"Ne? Jinjja?" Niel hendak membersihkannya dengan lengan bajunya namun ditahan oleh C.A.P.

"Jangan gunakan bajumu. Sini biar ku bersihkan" sejurus kemudian wajah C.A.P sudah berada tepat didepan wajah Niel dan dengan cepat C.A.P menjilat susu yang belepotan di dagu Niel tadi.

'Dukk'

Sebuah benjolan kini telah menghiasi puncak kepala sang Leader tersebut.

"YA Niel! Apa yang kau lakukan? Itu sakit" protes C.A.P

Tidak ada jawaban dari Niel. Ia tetap saja fokus dengan kartunnya.

Meraka melanjutkan acara menonton mereka. Hening. Tidak ada percakapan. Pandangan mereka terfokus pada layar televisi.

"YAA! Aish...KALIAN MENYEBALKAN!" tiba-tiba saja Niel berteriak dan pergi meninggalkan Chunji dan C.A.P.

"Kenapa ia tidak memukulmu? Padahal yang kau lakukan lebih parah dari ku" sinis C.A.P

"Itu namanya keberuntungan, hyung!" bangga Chunji.

"Dasar kau. Cepat habiskan milkshakenya dan lalu bereskan tempat ini! Aku mau menyusulnya dulu" perintah C.A.P lalu pergi menyusul Niel.

"YA! Kenapa jadi aku yang harus membereskannya!"

. . .

Flashback

Niel hendak meneguk milk shakenya ketika tiba-tiba Chunji menarik wajah Niel agar mendekat pada wajahnya dan seketika itu juga Chunji langsung menyambar bibir tebal Niel dan menghisapnya sehingga milk shake yang berada di mulut Niel ikut terhisap dan langsung ditelan oleh Chunji.

**Spaghetti **

"Aku pulang!"

"Selamat datang, hyung!" sambut Niel dengan mulut penuh spagheti

"Kemana yang lainnya?" tanya L. Joe, lalu menyendokan spaghetti yang dimakan Niel kedalam mulutnya.

"Ricky dan Changjo sedang keluar membeli snack, C.A.P hyung pergi menemui menejer, dan Chunji hyung entah pergi kemana. Ya, hyung! Jangan makan spagheti ku!"

"Pelit. Aku kan hanya minta sedikit"

Tiba-tiba L. Joe menyeringai , sebuah ide muncul di otaknya untuk mengerjai dongsaengnya yang pelit itu. Saat Niel menyendokan spagheti kemulutnya, tiba-tiba L. Joe menyambar bibir Niel dan melumat bibir tebal itu. Niel tak bisa melawan saat mencoba memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulutnya karena belakang kepalanya ditahan oleh lengan L. Joe . Berhasil, L. Joe berhasil memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut Niel. L. Joe memindahkan spaghetti itu kemulutnya sendiri lalu mencoba mengunyahnya dalam keadaan tetap mencium Niel.

Setelah spaghetti yang di mulutnya telah habis, langsung saja L. Joe melepaskan bibir Niel dan megambil minum lalu pergi meninggalkan Niel yang tengah mematung menuju kamarnya. Sebelum pergi mengecup pipi Niel dan pergi dengan senyuman yang tidak dapat diartikan. Seketika itu juga Niel tersadar dari aksi mematungnya. Cepat-cepat ia meminum air yang ada di hadapannya dan berlari menuju kamarnya, menutup pintu dengan bantingan dan menguncinya. "YA! L. JOE BABBO !" L. Joeyang mendengar teriakan tersebut terkekeh dan senyum-senyum tidak jelas.

**Ice Cream**

"YA! Kemana ice creamku!" teriak Niel ketika tidak mendapati ice creamnya di lemari es.

"Waeyo, hyung? Kenapa berteriak?" tanya Ricky dengan mulut penuh ice cream dan mangkuk ice cream yang hampir kosong ditangannya.

"YA! Ricky kenapa kau menghabiskan ice creamku? Itu kan ice cream yang baru di jual di toko persimpangan jalan dan aku harus mengantri hampi satu jam untuk mendapatkannya kau tahu!" bentak Niel penuh emosi.

"Mi-mianhae, hyung. A-aku tidak tahu" mata Ricky mulai berkaca-kaca.

Niel yang melihatnya merasa bersalah karena sudah membentak si Lovely Boy itu dan segera memeluknya.

"Uljima Ricky-ya. Mianhae karena sudah membentakmu. Lupakan tentang ice cream itu. Aku bisa membelinya lagi nanti. Uljima nee?"

"Hyung memaafkan ku?" tanya Ricky memastikan. Niel mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Apa hyung tetap ingin mencoba rasa ice cream baru itu?" tanya Ricky lagi

"Sudahlah nanti aku bisa beli lagi" jawab Niel

"Ani, ani. Masih ada sedikit ice cream yang tersisa" Niel tak mengerti apa yang Ricky maksud.

"emmphh..nghh..."

"Bagaimana hyung? Enak kan? Bye.. hyung aku mau beli ice cream lagi! Chu~" Ricky pun pergi meninggalkan dorm untuk membeli ice cream lagi.

"YA! ANAK NAKAL!"

**Strawberry**

Siang itu Niel sedang bersantai sambil memakan strawberry yang baru dibelinya.

"Niel hyung bisa bantu aku mengerjakan PR matematikaku?" tanya Changjo

"Ne, tentu. Mana yang tidak kau mengerti?"

"Yang ini, ini, dan ini. Dan yang ini juga" Changjo menunjukan soal-soal yang tak ia mengerti.

Niel pun menjelaskan satu persatu soal yang Changjo tak mengerti.

...

"Huwaa...akhirnya selesai juga!" lega Niel lalu mengambil sebuah strawberry dan menggigitnya, menyisakan sebagian strawberry di luar mulutnya.

"Hyung.." Niel yang dipanggil pun menengok dan..lep, Changjo memakan sisi lain strawberry yang digigit Niel hingga bibir mereka bersentuhan.

"Gomawo hyung. Chu~" sebelum pergi meninggalkan Niel yang wajahnya sudah semerah strawberry yang ia makan, sempat-sempatnya Changjo mengecup sudut bibir hyungnya itu.

"YAA! ADA APA DENGAN MEREKA SEMUA? KENAPA MEREKA SEMUA MELAKUKAN ITU PADAKU? APA SALAHKU?" dan terdengar lah teriakan frustasi seorang Ahn Danniel.

* * *

><p>AN : Nancho seorang author amatiran yang mencoba peruntunganya(?) di FFn ini. Dan ini ff oneshoot pertama dan ff pertama yang nancho publish disini. Jadi berhubung Nancho masih amatiran tolong bantuannya ya semua^^.

FF ini sudah mengalami editan. ternyata pas di baca ulang banyak banget beginilah karya seorang amatir. mohon dimaklumi *bow*

oya, terimakasih buat Irma yang pertama udah ingetin :)


End file.
